DARTH JEKON: Rhans Return
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: Five years ago, the forces of both Republic Loyalists, Separatist Sympathisers, Jedi and a single man tried to stop the rise of the Empire. They failed, but whispers have started that the leader of the insurgency is alive, that the Emperor still fears the man who can't be killed, a man who is both jedi and sith, a renegade out for revenge, Darth Jekon, Rhan Jerry. OCxAhsoka
1. Preview

**We thought we could fight the Emperor**

The sun was starting to rise on Courscant, scavenging birds and swamp rats feasted on the bodies of dead soldiers, Jedi and militiamen laid dead in the streets of the former Republic Capital. Clone troopers dotted the streets shooting the bodies of any who still looked alive.

**We thought we could save the Galaxy**

A blood red republic flag lay on the streets in a puddle, a black boot stomping on it driving it deeper into the filthy water

**We were wrong**

Emperor Palpatine looked out the war torn city, its former sky scrappers had nearly all fallen or were broken. He smiled under his dark cloak and hood, a malevolent smile cracked on his face seeing the star destroyers fly overhead.

**I was wrong**

Militia soldiers who had survived, were being set up in front of a wall, around them were the dead bodies of their comrades, Clone troopers stood across from them holding blaster rifles, Grand Moff Tarkin, looked on as the clones aimed at the group of rebels and opened fire.

**It's been five years since the fall of the Republic, since my failure, since her!**

Imperial Stormtroopers, stood in the streets of lothal, across from them an imperial officer with five stormtroopers behind him towered over a man who was on his knees pleading with him, a woman holding a child was on her knees behind the man clutching her child to her breast.

**I have spent those years in exile, too ashamed to even show my face.**

No one was looking at the imperials as they abused their power against the helpless man. The family looked terrified as the Imperial officer signaled to his stormtroopers, no one was even batting an eye except for a single man standing in the shadows, slouched against the wall of an alley.

**But now, after so long…**

His brown boots pushed off the ground as he stood up; he wore a brown hood shadowing his face, stubble wrapped around his chin, cheeks and lips. The hood went down his back and over his shoulders, it went down all the way past his waist tucked into a belt or wrapping, but stopped just before his knees in a V shape. It went over his chest too, underneath was a beige long sleeved tunic, tucked into wrappings covering his hands.

**After all the years of living in shame**

The stormtroopers pushed the man to the ground as they tore the mother away from her child, the hooded man drew closer the Imperial officer standing up straight turned to see him, the officer raised only a brow at him until he saw him reach into hood/vest coats inside pocket.

… **I'm finally back to finish what I started**

The man ripped out whatever it was he was holding, and a bright green flash caught everyone around by surprise. The imperial officer was dead before he hid the ground a searing flesh wound driven deep in his chest. The stormtroopers all gasped seeing their commander fall to the ground dead, the looked up to see the hooded man. He was holding a green lightsaber, wrapped around the end of the hilt were beeds of some kind, he raised the green blade up to his face as other stormtroopers came up behind him. It illuminated his face his face was practically made of stone, with no remorse in his eyes, his eyes.

**I have finally returned**

_**DARTH JEKON**_

_**Rhans Return**_


	2. The Transmission

**A long time ago, when the Empire was first beginning to consolidate it's power, none of the other planetary systems had the power to oppose them.**

**All but one man, and his name was Rhan Jerry.**

**Rhan Jerry had fought against the Old Republic during the Clone Wars, and was considered one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy.**

**In a desperate attempt to destroy the Galactic Empire, Rhan Jerry lead Republic Loyalists, Separatist Holdouts, and a handful of the remaining Jedi in the largest known insurgency against the Empire to date.**

**It almost seemed like they would win for a time, but as the Empires forces began to regroup and push the insurgents back, was when Rhan Jerry was needed most, or that's how it goes.**

GHOST

Inside the ships, cargo hold bay were two people with multiple crates "I'm sorry Ezra I wasn't listening did you say something?" a lasat male said as he carried a large metal box from one side of the room to the other. He wore green and yellow armor that covered his torso, upper arms and thighs, but left his forearms and feet bare. His purplish and white fur had stripes over it as his pointed ears drooped at the sound of a boy sitting on a crate said "Oh don't tell me you never heard of the so called 'Great Insurrection'" the boy said, hew as human with tan skin, long black hair and dark blue eyes. He had on an orange jumpsuit, brown leather vest with dark brown boots, with a piece of white armor on his right boot. Green gloves covered his hands has he held a holopad, he wore a backpack over his back slipping the pad into the bag, "Ezra would you stop yer lollygagging and make yourself useful" Zeb growled putting the crate into place.

Ezra hopped off the crates "So wait, your telling me you never heard of Rhan Jerry" Ezra asked him, Zeb rolled his eyes as he went to grab another crate, "Of course I have, everyone who wants to stick it to the Empire knows about him" Zeb said growling at him annoyed with the topic.

The Lasat and Ezra grabbed another crate to move "Did you ever meet him?" he asked him.

Zeb shook his furry head "No."

"Than how come you know about him?" Ezra asked as they moved the crate.

Zeb rolled is yellow eyes "What did I just say, ever one who hates the Empire knows about'em" he said as they put the crate down next to the other one.

Ezra snickered seeing he had upset the guy, "When I was little, I use to here people in the streets shouting that he'd return" Ezra said as they went to get another box "Little, your still just a runt" Zeb said sarcastically earning him a glare from Ezra. "Well anyway, I heard that one guy said Rhan Jerry took on an entire droid army, than ripped their ship out of the sky" Ezra said as they picked up another crate when Zeb said "Oh please, you want to talk about interesting, try him killing the a Zillo beast when it attacked Mandolore" Zeb said trying to top the boy as they moved the crate.

"You guys talking about Burc'ya Verd" somebody said from the bays catwalk, both looked up to see a girl, she had tan skin with brown eyes, her dark hair had multiple orange highlights in it, she wore a black and grey short sleeved shirt with armor on her chest, and shoulders, with some armor around her lower legs too, All the armor had the same purplish and orange flaming paint job, "Burk what, Sabine?" Zeb asked her signifying her name as Sabine. She jumped down of the catwalk in front of Ezra and Zeb she was shorter than Zeb but taller than Ezra. "Burc'ya Verd" she said looking at them both "It means Warrior Friend in Mandolorian".

Both guys looked at one another confused, Sabine sighed "Rhan Jerry's mother was a mandolorian, anyway the my people owe a lot to that guy after he took out Death Watch" she said turning to leave "Wait you mean those Mando terrorists?" Zeb asked she nodded "Every-last-one" she said smirking. "Whoa" both boys said as she spoke, "Hey" someone called from the catwalk, it was a green skinned twi'leik with a pilots cap, a long white sleeved shirt, a brown chest guard with baggy orange flight pants "Crew meeting" she said to them "What is it Hera" Zeb asked "Just get hurry" she said leaving the three of them who all shrugged. As the three entered into the, what was what some would call the main hold standing in it, was Hera, an astromec droid and a human man. The man had brown hair tied in the back of his head in a short ponytail; he had blue eyes and tan skin with small beard on his chin. He wore a yellow long sleeved shirt with green armor covering his entire right arm; he wore grey pants with a blaster at his side and brown boots. "All right Kanan what's the big deal" Zeb asked him. The man crossed his arms "Well since your so interested Zeb, we received a transmission," he said to them.

Sabine and Ezra looked at one another confused "So" Ezra asked, "It's a Jedi transmission, an old one," he said to the crew "A Jedi transmission, like other Jedi?" Ezra asked eager "Old, how old" Sabine asked a bit skeptical.

"We think it might have been sent by old Republic forces" Hera said, as the astromec droid barked out a few whistles "Well no one asked you" Zeb said pointing at the droid who made a loud whining noise "Regardless, the last time something like this happened was during the Clone Wars" Kanan explained to them.

The rebels all looked at one another "Well what happened?" Sabine asked him, the leader shook his head "I don't know, either way we need to investigate it" he added, "Well how far away is it?" Ezra asked him; Kanan looked down at his young apprentice "Chrelythiumn system, on the borders of wild space" Hera said as the astromec rolled forward a beam of light came from one of its two eyes, showing a galactic map.

"Kanan, that's farther than we've ever gone" Sabine said to him.

The Jedi nodded at her "I know, so we're putting it to a vote" he said, "All in favor raise your hands".

They all looked at one another, "You really think we'll find some old republic people that far out, Kanan" Zeb asked him, "It's a long shot Zeb" he answered him, as he looked at Hera "If it is we can't risk not going" she said to him, they all looked at the astromec who let out some loud noises making them chuckle "Thanks Chopper" the said as the looked at Sabine "I don't know, we could be walking into a trap" she stated they all looked at Ezra, the young boy smiled "Are you kidding, let's go" he said to them.

Kanan than said "So raise your hands if you want to go", Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, and Hera raised their hands, leaving only Sabine and Chopper.

"That settles it, now lets hurry we don't know who else heard that transmission".

LOTHAL IMPERIAL SECURITY BERUA HEADQUARTERS

Lothal, one of many outer rim worlds controlled by the empire, controlled by fear and force. Lothal was settled during the last decades of the Galactic Republic. However, following the reformation of the Republic into the Galactic Empire, the empire exploited Lothal. In addition to not just exploiting the rich minerals, the empire also hoped to establish a new hyperspace route. There were few options for young citizens on the planet, apart from being recruited to join the Stormtroopers, Imperial pilot flight school or having to work at the capital's Sinear Fleet Systems factory, building TIE fighters. Imperial materials mining and factory complexes gradually usurped the previously self-sufficient farming communities. These factories also polluted Lothal's skies and waterways. Inside the imperial base stationed there certain news had reached its members.

"The Chrelythiumn system?" a man said reading a holopad report, he was a human man, with fair skin, light brown hair that was cut clean over his head with side burns reaching down his cheeks, his brown eyes look suspiciously at the holopad, he wore an imperial officers uniform but appeared to be more battle ready than most. Standing in front of him was another man dressed as an officer "Yes sir, Agent Kallus sir". Both of them stood in Agent Kallus private office complete with a desk and chair that Kallus was sitting at, the officer standing across from him. Kallus Gallic looking metal helmet sat on his desk with his bostaff rifle mounted on the wall.

Agent Kallus looked at him "An old republic transmission, what could be in the Chrelythiumn system" he said looking at the holopad.

Kallus pressed both hands together and leaned forward on his desk "Leave soldier, and tell no one of this" the solider saluted and nodded "Yes sir" he said leaving the room.

Agent Kallus clicked a button on his desk and a blue hologram appeared of a an alien it was a male Utapaun, the blue hologram made him hard to identify all that could be seen was that he had black armor, lined skin like his people all had and, wore armor with the imperial symbol over it. "Yes Agent Kallus" he asked, "Forgive the interruption milord, but something has come up" he stated to the alien.

The Utapaun looked at him uncertain "Explain" he asked, "We intercepted a transmission from the Chrelythiumn system, with your permission Inquisitor I will investi-" "The Chrelythiumn system you say" he asked.

"That is correct milord" Kallus said to the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor scratched his hairless chin, "Agent Kallus what I am about to tell you will not leave this room, understand" Agent Kallus nodded at him "Of course milord" he said giving the alien his confidence.

The Inquisitor nodded at the loyalty "Very well, than you will understand why you cannot go to the Chrelythiumn system" he said the ISB agent seemed taken back at the refusal of his request "But milord why?" he asked. The Inquisitor than answered him back "This is not an order from me Kallus, this comes from him!" he said Agent's Kallus angered face suddenly fell as he sank back into his chair "Him?" he asked "Indeed Agent Kallus, now this shall be the end of it, delete all information regarding the transmission understood" Agent Kallus nodded "Of course milord".

The hologram vanished as the imperial agent let out a sigh "What could be in the Chrelythiumn system" he asked looking at the holopad sitting on his desk holding the information he had been ordered to delete "That even the Emperor himself fears".

CHRELYTHIUMN SYSTEM

The Ghost flew out of hyperspace into the system, inside the cockpit the crew of the ghost were sitting in their own chairs, all except Ezra and Chopper who were standing, the seats were set up with going from left to right and to the back, Kanan and Hera, with both Zeb and Sabine behind them.

"That took longer than expected", Ezra stated as the ship flew out of hyperspace.

Chopper made some loud beeps and barks to him, Ezra ignored the droid, "So what exactly are we looking for Kanan" Hera asked as she flew the ship, Kanan checked the sensors for whatever it was they were looking for "I'm wondering the same thing, a ship, a station, maybe a marker?" he asked as he kept looking for the some of the things he had listed off. "What do you expect us to find out here?" Sabine asked as she looked out the window into wild space, when suddenly all the controls and lights went off. Kanan and Hera looked at the controls "Everything's dead" Hera said trying to make stuff work "Life support?" Kanan asked as Ezra checked "Yep that too".

"Okay this is getting weird" Zeb said looking at each of the crew, when the lights all turned back on "Ah, you see nothing to worry about" Kanan sighed looking at the ship coming back to life, when Ezra stepped forward and pointed out the window "Than what's that", all of them could see floating ahead of them was a giant mechanical diamond? It had a few red lights glowing over it, the Ghost, shook violently as the ship started to move toward the giant metal thing. "Hera?" Kanan asked as they got closer and closer "I'm trying, I'm trying but nothings responding". The giant metal object suddenly opened with a bright white light. "Everyone strap in, looks like we're going for a ride" Kanan said as all of the rebels strapped themselves in except for Ezra who didn't have a seat "What about me" he asked them "Grab onto something" Hera ordered the boy as they flew into he white light. They tried to look at it for as long as they could till finally it was too bright to see forcing them to cover their eyes.

…

…

….

….

"Are we dead" Ezra asked as he groaned feeling his head, "Don't think so" Zeb said back opening his eyes, as the two woke up all the others stared to recover too. "Wait, who landed the shuttle" Kanan asked looking around "Not me" Hera said as she rubbed her white capped head "Where is we?" Sabine asked as they all turned to the window, it appeared to be a canyon of some kind, but with a dense vegetation, of trees, grass and bushes? Hera looked at the controls "Says here the airs breathable, but I can't get a fix on where we are?" she said looking at the others, Sabine checked her side of the controls "Says this is some sort of organic mass, not much bigger than an asteroid" she said to them. Suddenly they heard the doors open and looked behind to see Ezra "Well what are we waiting for" he said running out the room "Ezra wait" Kanan tried to stop him but both Zeb and Sabine got up and followed after him.

They all walked out of the ship, first Ezra followed by Sabine and Zeb, with Chopper and Hera following them the last one was Kanan. "Whoa" Ezra said as they looked out across the horizon, there were mountains as far as the eye could see, and not just that some of the mountains were floating in the air.

"Amazing" Sabine said looking out over the mountains, they were standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the world "And you said it was a trap" Zeb said crossing his arms as Sabine glared at him under her helmet "Still could be".

Hera looked at the area too "What do you think?" she asked Kanan, "Strange" he said scratching his chin.

"What are you doing here?" somebody said "Huh" Ezra asked looking at the crew "What?" Sabine asked "Who are" another said Sabine turned to Zeb "Uh… is that a question" she asked "Excuse me" Zeb growled "You just asked who I was" she repeated the question.

Zeb shook his head "No I didn't"

"Yes you did!" Sabine said pressing her finger on her chest, Ezra watched the two as they were about to start fighting when suddenly his eyes went to the ground. He turned around to see somebody standing behind the, "Who are you" they asked, it was the voice of a man. He wore a long brown cloak, with a ratty hood, and an extra cape wrapped around his shoulders, over his chest he wore pale beige tight robe, he had linen wrapping around his hands, and darker ones around his legs. "Uh, who exactly are you" Ezra asked him, as the others took notice of the new comer "Hello?" Sabine said as the other approached the hooded man "I am Mortis" he said slightly bowing, he stood back up and removed his hood. His entire face was bandaged in linen wrappings, and his eyes appeared to be a dark grey color.

The man known as Mortis than asked again "Who are you" stepping forward was Kanan "We answered a transmission sent from here, did you send it?" he asked Mortis looked at him "You shall be taken to him" Mortis said to them, "Him who?" Zeb asked arms crossed looking at Sabine who shrugged "He is your only hope" Mortis said turning around, and started to walk to the cliffs edge. "What should we do" Hera asked Kanan "We follow him, but we stick together" Kanan said to each of them, "Stay with the ship Chopper" Hera ordered as they all started to follow Mortis, The droid made many loud noises of disapproval "Oh relax, we'll bring you back a souvenir" Hera said as she too following the others.

As they followed the others, they walked around the cliffs edge, to a dense jungle path but covered with as tone way leading forward. Mortis stood a few feet away from them, as they followed it was Ezra, Zeb walking side by side. Sabine was in between them with Hera and Kanan bringing up the rear. While they walked the plants all around them started to change "Okay this is a little strange" Zeb said with Hera agreeing "I think I second that". "Kanan?" Ezra asked as they followed Mortis "It's the force Ezra" Kanan said from behind with Hera.

"It's… very strong here" he said his mind going elsewhere for a moment, as they walked Zebs eyes were sent to the side of the cliff "Would you look at that", all of them except for Mortis looked to their lefts to see, a golden field, laid out down before them, it stretched as far as the eye could see, and a small dot of a house, with a windmill, and a barn sat far of into the golden plains "Its beautiful" Sabine said taking off her helmet to get a better look. "Come, you must follow" Mortis said back to them already far ahead, he was standing in front of a wooden bridge, and was already crossing it "Is that your house out there" Ezra called to Mortis, "Come" was the only answer he gave.

They resumed following him, what they didn't notice was that all the jungle and fauna around them was changing colors. As they neared the bridge Ezra and Zeb were the first ones to cross, "Uh.. guys" Sabine asked looking at the nature around them as it took the shades of fall "What?" Ezra and Seb both asked as they stood on the crossed the bridge, with Sabine still on it. Kanans face tensed up as he gazed upward to see a part of the cliff falling straight "LOOK OUT" Kanan shouted extending his hand forward, Sabine was pulled back with the force onto the ground at Kanan and Heras feet as the rocks slammed into the bridge destroying it entirely, cutting Zeb and Ezra off from the others. Ezra and Zeb watched as the rockslide covered any hope of reaching their friends "Zeb, Ezra you okay" Heras voice said from his comm link. "Yeah were alright Hera" Zeb said back to her from the other side of the landside. He looked down at Ezra who was offered Mortiss wrapped hand he took it and Mortis helped him up.

"This is the work of my sister" he said darkly looking up at the rockslide, "Stay here, I shall return" Mortis said to Ezra and Zeb as he started to walk off, both visitors looked at one another "Hey wait a second-" Ezra started to say when suddenly Mortis pulled his hood up and he instantly vanished. "Did he just…" Zeb asked Ezra looked back at Zeb "It must be a cloaking device" Ezra said quickly unsure of what he had seen. "Ezra, Zeb" there comms said to them it was Kanan on the other side of the rocks, Kanan was looking over the vast world to see black clouds filling the sky "You guys sit tight, we got a storm coming in, we'll circle around with the Ghost" Zeb than replied "Understood" "What about our friend?" Kanan asked them.

Ezra was the one to answer, "He sort of… disappeared" "What-do-you-mean disappeared" Kanan asked him "Yeah we had the same reaction" Kanan heard from his com as they walked back to the ship, Kanan, Sabine and Hera returned to the spot were the Ghost was sitting to see "That's not good" Sabine said the Ghost, the ship, there home was gone. "No, no, it is not" Hera said as she walked ahead of them, "Now… WHO STOLE MY SHIP" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the thunder clouds rolled overhead blocking out the sun. Kanan covered his face with his hand "Zeb, Ezra" he said, but the only thing he got was static. He looked up at the clouds thunder bubbling from within them "Storms cutting out the signal" he grumbled trying to get a signal from his communicator. "That's not all" Sabine said from under helmet Kanan looked up from his wrist, "All the plant life" Hera said as they looked around "There dying", all the grass, trees, leaves, and flowers were withering and dying. The wind started to pick up, as the sky darkened even more so much it turned to total darkness. "I don't like this" Kanan said as Sabine looked at the trees, they were starting to glow?

"This is really-" CRACK-THOOM lighting crashed down onto the ground right in front of Sabine making her; yelp as she fell back. The same started to happen to Kanan and Hera lighting was crashing all around them. "We need to find cover" Kanan stated, Hera looked away from him to some trees leading straight to a cave "Kanan, over there" she said pointing, they all ran at the cave getting inside as the lighting kept igniting the ground, as they ran into the cave somebody appeared outside looking at there backs with glowing red eyes. Elsewhere, Ezra and Zeb were also running from the storm, "Where's Kanan" Zeb shouted over the wind. "How should I know" the boy shouted back at him "Look over there" Zeb shouted pointing far off, both of them could see a glowing light in the distance "What is it?" Ezra asked him over the loud winds "Looks like shelter to me" "Let's find out" Ezra said quickly.

Eventually, both of them had made there way to the building, the wind was still howling loudly, but through the harsh storm winds they could get the basic structure of the building. It stood erect, with a giant glowing diamond at the top of it. A flight of stairs led to a large doorway, that neither of them hesitated before running up into the building. Ezra let out a loud sigh as they were finally out of the storm. "Where are we" Zeb asked looking at the buildings interior "Beats me, we've been asking that question all day" Ezra scoffed just glad to be out of the storm "We've asked that twice" Zeb said annoyed with Ezras answer. The inside of the building was extremely dark, but it had many stone structures, with dim blue lights giving off some visibility. Stain glass windows flashed lighting and thunder around them, there was a T shaped walkway, leading in. "Looks like a temple… or a monastery" Ezra said as he walked deeper in, lining the edges of the walkway were stands, filled with things, lights illumined each thing from underneath? Zeb walked up to one. It was a simple pedestal, it had a helmet on it "Hey kid" he chuckled "Look at this" he said, Ezra who was at a different pedestal holding an old looking knife, he set it back down and walked over to Zeb. "Whoa that is pretty cool" Ezra said both of them were looking at a helmet "Looks kind of like an Ubese's helmet" Zeb said thinking it over, while scratching his chin. Ezra walked over to the pedestal next to it, sitting on it appeared to be a piece of armor encased in glass, the armor resembled a rib cage design. Zeb skimmed through some of the other ones. "Here's another one" Zeb said making Ezra turn away from the armor, it was a helmet "Whats this one?" Zeb asked him, "It's a Mandolorian one" Ezra was right it was a mandolorian helmet, but with a strange three pronged claw mark on it above the T shaped visor. "Hey check this out" Ezra said seeing the object next to it "Is that a droid?"

Ezra nodded "Looks like… an old one" the boy said, it was standing in glass case too "I8 series" he said looking up at Zeb "Those were discontinued years ago" Zeb said back to him.

"This collection seems…. strange" Ezra said as he looked at the other cases, they were all filled with multiple things, blasters, clothing, even a holocron. Ezra came to one were it was a slender looking pedestal he touched it and saw some writing in it "The… Ebon Hawk" he read aloud, he looked up to see something far off in the shadows out of sight. "Hey Zeb, you got a flashlight" Zeb looked up from holding a ragged old cloak. "Yeah here kid" he said taking a flashlight off his belt and tossing it to Ezra. He caught it and switched it on, "Is that…" Zeb said walking over wide eyed, "A Dynamic-Class freighter, those things are ancient" he said looking at the grey and orange painted spaceship.

Zeb and Ezra kept looking around till finally, Ezra came to one pedestal at the end he gasped at what he saw, "What is it kid" Zeb said as he looked at a different case where he saw an old looking metal hand. "Lightsabers… five of them" he whispered, he was looking down at five lightsabers, each one was different but similar going right to left he picked one up the last one, it appeared to be a curved hilt. He turned one on "Whoa" he said as a bright blue beam shout out from it. The light lit up the entire inside of the building, "Hey Zeb check this-" Ezra turned around to look at Zeb who was slouching "What is it kid di your break it" Ezra asked looking at him. But Ezra was starring in the direction of the entrance Zeb followed his eyes to see a person. They wore a full hood and robe, it was to dark to see any distinct features "Kid…. Put it back!" Zeb ordered taking out his weapon and aiming it at the hooded person was looking right at Ezra who glanced at Zeb than back at the newcomer. "Zeb…" Ezra asked "I said put it back…" Zeb asked not taking his eyes off the shadowed face inside the hood.

The hooded figure started to take steps toward Ezra and Zeb, Ezra switched the lightsaber off and put it back in the case. "Hey, stop" Zeb said to the hooded shadow who kept getting closer "I'll shoot" Zeb said again cocking the weapon "Zeb…" Ezra said again Zeb wasn't listening he was to focused on the stranger getting closer to them "I swear I'll do it" Zeb said taking aim "ZEB NO" Ezra screamed trying to warn him as Zeb opened fire the hooded figured raised his left harm covered by a long sleeved robe sleeve the blaster bolts bounced off his hand like they were nothing. "What the" Zeb asked seeing it the hooded figure lower his arm as he did Zeb felt his throat lock up.

He started to wheeze as he felt his throat, than he started to cough, than full on gasp falling to his knees Zeb was clutching his throat gasping for air. Ezra looked at the chocking lasat than back up at the hooded figure "Let… him… GO" he shouted raising both his arms and shooting the forward letting the force explode out of them the hooded figure raised his right arm towards Ezra and he flew back over the case of lightsabers onto a wide cold stone floor. As the robed figure walked by Zeb, Zeb coughed out "Leave.. ACK- him…wheeze… alone" an invisible hand grabbed onto Zebs neck as he felt himself being dragged behind the robed figure as if a there was an invisible noose around his neck. Ezra groaned feeling the wind had escaped from his throat. He sat up to see the hooded figure dragging Zeb behind him "You… you can use the force" Ezra gasped as he backed away on the ground with his hands. Ezras body started to lift off the stone floor and so did Zebs it floated over in front of the hooded figure next to Ezra who was now grabbing at his own throat Zeb and Ezra looked at one another till both of them whooshed off in opposite directions into the darkness away from one another "KID" Zeb screamed "ZEB" he yelled back as they vanished from sight. The hooded man than stood alone in the giant building something was lighting up behind him, it was a giant window letting in some light glowing down on a broken throne On both sides left and right were two statues of kneeling creatures one a strange bird with majestic wings and crown of feathers, the second was a beast with a long stone mane and dark wings, alone the hooded person sat a strange structure bearing two symbols on it, the stain glass window behind it was cracked and broken.

Far away from the hooded man, Sabine, Kanan and Hera were all sitting around the cave, a small fire burning. Both Sabine and Hera were asleep but Kanan was awake he sat on a rock looking over the fire. The flames danced in the small bundle of wood they had found. Crackling and sparking ever so often, sighing he put his hands together and shut his eyes.

"Kanan…" he opened them instantly and looked up, Kanans jaw nearly hit the floor of the cave. He stood up slowly eyes wide he held his hands out as if to reach for something, his hands went to his belt were he ripped off his lightsaber and activated it. "… Master" he whispered. Standing above the fire shimmering in a glowing light stood a man. He wore beige robes, and had grey hair and old skin "Your… your dead" Kanan asked the old man "How can you be hear… you… you died" Kanan said as his ghostly Master walked out of the fire toward Kanan. "Yes I am dead, and that because of you" "No, Master!" Kanan said defiantly it his Master nodded at him. Kanan looked around the cave than back at his master "Why are you here Master?" Kanan asked him "I am here because you are here" his Master answered back to him. Kanan raised his blade "I… I don't understand"

The ghost looked back at him "Oh I think you do, you're a failure" he said to Kanan as he clutched his lightsaber with both ahnds. "There is something else" he said to Kanan "What?" Kanan asked.

The Jedi ghost turned away from his former pupil and was silent "Your… Padawan, if you could call him that" he begged.

"What about him" the ghost shook his head "Do you really think you can train him".

Kanan looked down at the dirt, "Master I…" "Don't you dare call me your Master, you failed the Order" Kanan shook his head "No"!

"You failed the Republic" the old man shouted "No!" he howled.

"You failed ME!" Kanans former Master shouted "NOOOOO!" Kanan roared running at the apparition swinging his lightsaber swinging at it madly. Kanan shut his eyes as he swung at his former teacher, when he opened them he looked up to see his Masters spirit was gone, he sat down back on the rock. Turning off his lightsaber he buried his head in his hands in shame.

On the other side of the cave Hera, churned in her sleep, she sat up rubbing her head and yawning, she opened her eyes and looked at the fire. She turned away for a moment and "Why?" Hera looked up at the flames "Oola" Hera said standing up standing across from her in the flames was another green skinned Twi'leik, she wore nothing but a shredded looking net like piece of clothing, barely anything else "You abandoned me" the other one said Hera shook her head "No… there was nothing I could do… they took you away I-I'" "You let them take me!" Oola snapped at Hera loudly filling the cave with a scream, Hera looked to Kanan and Sabine but both of them were gone!

"When they came to take me they wanted you… You did this to me" Hera shook her head as Oola shouted at her "I… I tried… I wasn't" "You did this to me" Oola said holding her arms out, the fire started to reach up hire and envelop Oola "No.. no" Hera said as the flesh started to melt away in the flames "NO OOLA, SISTER!"

Hera shot up from the ground breathing hard her face was covered in sweat, she looked at both Kanan and Sabine who were both fast asleep, she let out a long breath calming down, "Just a dream…. Just a dream.." she glanced up to see Sabine shifting in her sleep, she raised her head groaning "Uh… " she groaned sitting up, she wasn't wearing her helmet in fact she had been using it as a prop for her head, she looked over at one of the stone walls of the cave, she saw that there wasn't anything on them, she smirked. Standing up she took out her paint gun and started to spray the orange circle bird she always did. "Now, whoever else comes here they'll know who else was" she said tossing up her spray gun than catching it. She looked over her work and nodded her head.

"Hut'uunla" she heard somebody say making her freeze, "Buir" she said turning around to see a fully armored man, a fully armored Mandolorian armored man "Gar hut'uunla chakaar ad" he said to her, Sabine dropped her paint gun "Cuy ogir'olar" she said back to him taking a step to him as the armored warrior raised his finger and pointed at her "HUT'UUNLA CHAKAAR" Sabine shook her head, getting closer "Ga Buir, Empire demagolka" Sabine said, as the Mandolorian shouted at her "GAR ED DEMAGOLKA SABINE" covered her ears as the mandolorian warrior shouted "CHAKAAR" he shouted down at her "Ga buier!" she said "GAR DAR AD". Sabine let out a scream as she fell to her knees shaking her head trying to escape the words of anger and disgust.

She kept hearing the words over and over as she got yelled at "Sabine!" Sabine opened her eyes to see Hera grabbing her and shaking her awake, "… Hera" she asked looking up at the twi'leik woman, Sabine she looked up at her standing behind Hera was Kanan until Sabine trembling whimpered "…Buir" she said wrapping her arms around Hera buried herself in Heras chest.

The crews pilot looked up at Kanan who was starring back outside at the storm "Do think Ezra and Zeb are okay" Hera asked him Kanan looked down at her "I don't think so".

Back at the monastery, Zeb was standing in a darkened room wit ha single glass window letting in only a small amount of life, Zeb was chained to the wall and kept struggling against them, "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA… I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING YOU HERE ME" he yelled until he finally gave it a rest. "Why so glum Lasat" some one said from the darkness. Zeb looked around the room trying find the source of the voice "Whose there" Zeb asked unsure if he heard something "You seem like your in a bind" the voice said again Zebs face grew tense as he bared his fangs "I know that voice" emerging from the shadows was Agent Kallus. Zeb let out a roar and kept tearing at his chains over and over "Do you want to kill me lasat" Kallus asked him, Zeb through his feral growling and roaring he said "No… I want to tear you apart, piece by PIECE" Zeb shouted at him, Kallus smirked as he walked up to Zeb.

"But you can't" he said smugly at Zeb "Not like the last time we met" Kallus said "Or when the Empire Invaded your home world… when we killed your family" Zebs eyes were full of shock as he asked in a low growl "How do you know about that" Agent Kallus smile grew wider as his eyes looked at Zeb relishing in the pain. Lighting and Thunder clashed outside his window "What did it feel like to watch your world burn, your family die around you" Zeb was tearing at the chain with everything he had howling madly to the sky.

On the other side of the monastery Ezra was banging on the door to his confined cell, "Zeb… ZEEEEEB" He shouted hearing Zebs screams echoing through the walls. "You should forget about him" Ezra turned around "Do they treat you good" somebody said making Ezra look around his room, like Zebs it had stain glass windows but no chains to bind him. Ezra said nothing he only looked around the darkened room "What about your Master, is alright" the voice asked Ezra took out his electric sling shot and aimed it into the darkness "Show yourself" he demanded, the voice chuckled "Alright, alright I shall" as Ezra scanned the room he turned is head left to right till out of nowhere he saw who was taking, it was himself. It was Ezra, "Your… your… me" Ezra gasped looking at himself who was smiling, it was defiantly Ezra but he was different, he was older, taller, he wasn't wearing his regular clothing he was wearing different clothes but more armor, he looked stronger and had a lightsaber at his belt "Your master, he is not what you think" Ezra growled holding his sling at the ready "What are you talking about" Ezra asked as the other Ezra started to walk around the room in a circle.

"Your Master is… is weak, a failure" the older Ezra said curling his hand into a fist "No.. he's.. he's-" "Like you" the other Ezra said making the original glare at him. "An undesirable, a poor pathetic street rat if you stay with him you will never see your full potential" the older Ezra said pointing at the younger one.

Ezra shook his head at his Doppler "That's not true, I know this is the right way" Ezra said instinctively "Is it?" the other one said "There are many ways to power" his older one said, "No… no SHUT UP" Ezra shouted letting his sling fly the electrical balls of energy hitting his older self in the face, they didn't even faze his other self, but something did happen they changed, his eyes grew red, his skin became pale and his clothes changed into a dark black garments and he became a she. She wore black robes over her shoulders that extend down her pale chest into a black metal band around her waist, a red kama tunic wrapped around her waist, as her long bony fingered hands reached for Ezra "What are you" Ezra gasped seeing the transformation "I am your DESTINY" she shouted before she vanished in a flash of lighting. Ezra fell back against the door rubbing his head in confusion. The door suddenly fell open and Ezra felt the back of his head it the stone floor. He looked back his head and eyes upside down to see somebody else? They were wearing a cloak with a hood? They were there one moment than gone the next "What they?" Ezra asked as he got up, he dusted himself off and looked around. He was still in the monastery he looked around and saw the hooded figure was nowhere to be seen. He quickly got up and ran to the opposite side of the interior to the prison was being held in "Zeb… Zeb can you here me" he asked but no answer came. He looked for any locks, or door nobs, anything but it was just a stone slab of a door.

Ezra turned around to look at the lightsabers, he ran toward them, and grabbed the first one he saw, he turned it on and was surprised, it was a dark red blade "Well it'll have to do" Ezra said as he turned back towards Zebs cell but didn't take step. Standing over him was the hooded shadowy figure "Stay back" Ezra said holding the red lightsaber at the mans face, the red light shinned on the mans face, where Ezra could see a thick beard and a mouth with a mustached nose. The hooded man reached for Ezras lightsaber with his hand, and grabbed it! The Ezras jaw gapped as the hooded man moved the blade to the side "You would dare challenge me" the hooded figure said waving his hand the lightsaber shutting off, it shout out of Ezras hand and into the other mans, his voice was dark and old.

"How did you…" Ezra asked as looked at the lightaber in the man hand "Your… your sith" Ezra gasped the hooded man snickered "Yes…. An no" he reactivated the red lightsaber, and swung it around a couple times. He walked past Ezra and turned off the blade putting it back in the case. "Strange… I sense the force with in you boy" he said as he shut the case. He turned around and looked at Ezra under his hood "It is strong… raw, full of… possibilities" he said holding his hand out reaching for Ezra "Get away from me" Ezra said backing up, all the way to the edge of the platform "It's you who should get away from me" the robed and hooded man said as he returned to his broken throne, Ezra watched the man sink into the throne "Now… you will tell me why you are here" the hooded man asked under his cowl "We.. we got lost" Ezra lied the hooded man smashed his fist onto to his thrones arm chair making the entire monastery and almost the planet shake "DO NOT LIE TO ME BOY" he roared making Ezra tremble.

Ezra took a few steps toward the mysterious lord "We… my friends and I got a transmission here, we thought it'd be something that could help us fight the empire" Ezra said looking at the floor as he spoke, the hooded man scratched his chin under his shadowed face "The Empire…" he asked "Wait… you've never heard of the Empire" Ezra asked him "The worst guys in the whoooooole Galaxy" he asked again "Yes… I know of them boy" the hooded one said curling his hands around the end of his arm rests "I know them well" he growled "Did you send the message?" Ezra asked him the hooded man looked at Ezra under his robe "Message?"

"Yeah that's why we came here- wait a second" Ezra said "I almost forgot, there was this thing in my room just now" the hooded man sat up and leaned in "I don't care about Jekon… NOW TELL ME ABOUT THE MESSAGE" he yelled at Ezra who saw the man rise, "There are no communication towers here, no way of transmitting a signal" he said standing and walking toward Ezra "Well we got one" Ezra said back at him glaring up at the man "Don't try to hide your fear boy" the hooded man said hold up his hands, bright blue lighting started to crackle of his finger tips "I am fear itself" he said raising his hands up lighting shot out of them lighting up the ceiling with bolts of lighting chipping away the stone. "I… I don't know, Kanan said it was an old jedi transmission, hadn't been used in centuries… I swear that's all" Ezra said trying to make himself look small, the hooded mans lighting storm died down "Kanan…" he asked Ezra.

Ezra looked up at him and was asked once more "Kanan Jarrus" he asked again?

"How do you know him" the hooded man started to snicker as he turned around and headed for his throne, "Well… I can't wait see this" Ezra heard him say as he sat back in the throne. Ezra looked at the floor feeling something suddenly he felt the force wrap around him it lifted him off the ground and his body flew into the room he had been locked in the door shutting right in front of him, the hooded man looked out the giant doorway at the giant storm "It's been a long time… Kanan!"

The next morning, Kanan, Hera and Sabine had emerged from the cave, the storm had passed but all the plant life was still dead. "Come on, we need to find Ezra and Zeb" Kanan said walking out of the cave first, Hera and Sabine followed him. After some walking, for a while "Um… guys" Sabine asked them "Yeah" Hera asked as they were walking in what appeared to be a large valley, where the plant life and fauna started to return to normal. "Last night… in the cave" she said scratching her arm, "You had a dream" Kanan said still walking, not even looking back "Yeah… how did you" Sabine started to ask "Cause I had one too, except it wasn't a dream it was a vision" he said back to her glancing back at the Mandolorian girl "Me three" Hera said holding herself as they all walked together rocked by what had happened in the cave. "The force is sending us these visions, and…" Kanans voice trailed off as he stopped making Hera bump into him, "Kanan what is it" Hera asked him? Hera and Sabine looked at was Kanan was looking at "Is that… a town?" Sabine asked down bellow them was another field, but this one seemed less bright. It was dark pale beige grass swaying in the wind and in the heart of it was a small town. "It's not just a town" Kanan said "It's a grave" he said.

They made there way down to the town, where they found it abandoned, all the buildings and houses were chipped and rusting. "What happened here" Sabine asked as she looked at the dirt on the ground trying to make some sense "This is impossible" Kanan said walking into the town "This place shouldn't be here" Kanan said as Hera examined the ghost town too "What do you mean" she asked him looking at Kanan, she noticed something over his shoulder somebody was hiding behind the corner of a building "Kanan look!" she snapped pointing past them Sabine and Kanan looked at the corner to see the person vanish, "After them" Kanan ordered they both gave chase running around the corner to only get a glimpse of the person dash into building. They ran into the building, to see it empty "What's this?" Hera asked "A cantina" Sabine asked seeing the various tools and bar, the sound of a door shutting could be heard, "This way" Kanan ordered the two girls followed his lead into the cantina, they made there way into a narrow hall into a back room, that appeared to be like a bed room, as soon as they walked in they saw a trap door shut itself on the floor.

"Come on" Kanan yelled ripping the trap door off with the force and jumping in, he was followed by Hera and Sabine they were standing in a darkened tunnel, all three of them could see whoever it was who had been spying on them still running "Stop!" Kanan shouted after them giving chase. The mysterious stranger was already far ahead of the others fleeing away from them. "Who is this guy" Sabine asked as they kept running down winding tunnels and corners in an effort not to loose them "I don't know, but lets find out" Kanan said as they made another turn to be met with a blinding light. It was the sun shinning down on them from the outside, they walked out of the tunnel to see a large monastery off in the distance. "Whats that?" Hera asked Kanan "Seems like a temple, but… I can sense that's were Ezra and Zeb are" Kanan added "What are we waiting for" Hera asked taking off toward the building.

After some walking they finally, made there way to the monastery, climbing the steps they looked into the darkened interior of the building, "Be on guard" Kanan said taking out his lightsaber and turning it on, both Hera and Sabine took out there blasters. Walking into the building, down the narrow walkway, they too were looking at the cases and stands "What is this stuff" Hera asked looking at some of the stuff "It… it looks like a shrine to somebody" Sabine said as she put her back towards the others guarding there flank with her twin blasters "Or something" Kanan said as he walked forward, "Kanan" Hera asked as she looked at one case, incased in it was a were two "Lightsabers" Kanan said seeing them one was longer than the other with two sith spikes sticking out the end of it, the next one was single blade design but appeared to have been cut in half.

"Lightsabers" Kanan said looking at them, "Old ones too" he said, suddenly they heard something clatter to the ground. All of them looked at the end of the room, a second stone fell from the ceiling echoing loudly inside. Kanan sighed "Let's just find the others" he said walking down the walkway, "Hera, Sabine check that door, I'll check this one" Kanan said pointing to the doors on opposite sides of the inside.

Kanan walked up to one and looked at it, he raised his hand closing his eyes he opened the instantly "Ezra!" he said touching the door opened instantly falling backwards and lying sprawled on the floor was "Ezra!" Kanan said running in and helping him up "What took you so long…" the boy asked him, Kanan smiled seeing him "Glad to see you too" he replied as they walked out of the cell, on the other side of the door Hera and Sabine were helping Zeb out of the room, he looked like he hadn't slept at all. When he saw Kanan walking toward them with Ezra Zeb broke away from him "Kanan, Kanan the empires here, I just sat that Imperial Agent" he said urgently to the jedi.

Zeb felt Kanan grab Zebs shoulder "It was just a dream Zeb, we all had one… if you could call them dreams" Kanan finished letting him go, "But… I know what I saw he-he new things about me" Zeb said feeling his head "The force is strong here, too strong its making us see things that aren't there".

"And I think I know whose behind it" Ezra said all eyes on the boy.

"Hera" Kanan asked?

Ezra looked at the walkway leading to the exit it and pointed at it "Him" he said standing in there way of escape, was the hooded man. All of them except for Kanan ripped out there weapons, Hera her blaster, Sabine her duel blasters, Zebs weapon, and Ezras sling, but Kanan just stood there.

He walked toward the hooded man "Kanan what are you doing" Ezra asked him "Stay here kid" Kanan ordered his tone serious.

The hooded man didn't move he stood there as Kanan approached him "I thought I'd find you here" Kanan said as the hooded an walked toward him "What gave me away" he asked him in a dark voice "The farm house, the village, and all of this stuff" Kanan said motioning to the cases and stands holding various items "Your old armor and droid, Maul and Savages lightsabers, even your ship" Kanan said as both of them started to walk in a circle around one another "But who else would it be, hiding away from the galaxy like a coward" Kanan growled, the hooded mans arm shot up the force grabbing Kanan by the throat lifting him off the floor cutting off his air. The four other rebels ran toward the hooded man trying to free him, Appearing out of nowhere were both Mortis and the mysterious woman who had faced Ezra last night, called Jekon. He raised his other arm shooting them back across the floor knocking their weapons away with the force. "I gave more for the galaxy than anyone, I gave my home, my family, my blood and tears, everything" he shouted his pale hand clearly seen now was wrapped in ratty old bandages, "But it just kept taking" he said dropping Kanan who fell to his knees "So I left" he said something falling out of his sleeve into his hand, Kanan looked up at him "It doesn't have to be this way" he said rubbing his throat "We can do it again, we fight the empire" the hooded man completed his full circle around the hooded man. "I tried remember, I laid siege to Courscant all those years ago, I nearly raised the city, fought the Emperor in his throne room… and than…" he said his voice a growling tremble as he clicked on what ever it was in his hand, a dark black blade of energy shot out of a lightaber he was clutching in both hands now "He killed the only person I ever loved…" Kanan looked up at him "I know Rhan" Kanan said dropping his head "I know…"


End file.
